x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force
Biography X-Force is a team of mutants that deals with covert black-ops missions against all kinds of threats whether they be mutant terrorists to anti-mutant groups. X-Force differs from the main X-Men as unlike their more heroic counterparts, X-Force are anti-heroes in nature and are more militant, aggressive, and lethal. Despite this the team has featured some X-Men members over the years most notably Wolverine, X-23, Archangel, Psylocke, Warpath, the Age of Apocalypse version of Nightcrawler, and even Storm. Origins X-Force was created from the team known as the New Mutants by the half-cyborg mutant known as Cable. After most of the New Mutants went their separate ways, Cable reorganized the team, which originally consisted of the mutants Cannonball, Boom-Boom (later renamed as Meltdown), Warpath (now known as Proudstar), Shatterstar, Feral, and "Domino" (It was later revealed that "Domino" was actually a shapeshifter named Copycat. The real Domino joined the group after she was rescued). Where the other X-teams believed in protecting humans from evil mutants, X-Force adopted a proactive attitude towards mutant terrorists. Cable's basic philosophy, which he related to his team, was "Get them before they get you." X-Force was involved in attacks on mutants such as the Mutant Liberation Front, and was itself branded early in its career as a group of terrorists. Siryn and Spider-Man aided the team when Black Tom and the Juggernaut attempted to bomb the World Trade Center in New York. Syrin remained with the team. When Cable's clone Stryfe made an assassination attempt on Professor Charles Xavier, the assassin seemed to be Cable. Assuming Cable was the assassin, X-Factor hunted for X-Force. A fight ensued, but it was only when the X-Men joined in that X-Force was defeated. X-Force's members were taken prisoner and locked up in the X-Men's Danger Room for a time. X-Force continued its status as an outlaw band of mutants, dodging both their enemies and the government agents of Operation: Zero Tolerance. X-Force recruited Pete Wisdom to train them for a time. X-Force apparently disbanded shortly after the new team that would eventually be known as the X-Statix swiped their name without permission. Several former members went on to join Xavier's X-corporation. Messiah Complex In the middle of the Messiah CompleX storyline, Cyclops assembled a new X-Force, which consist of the X-Men's best trackers. The new team is made out of Wolverine as team leader, X-23, Warpath, Wolfsbane, Caliban and Hepzibah. Their first mission was to track Cable and the newly discovered Baby Mutant, before the Purifiers, Marauders Reavers and Predator X could get them first. They also participated in the final battle against the Marauders on Muir Island. However, after the death of Caliban and injury of Hepzibah, it was believed that X-Force was disbanded. Angels and Demons But in the aftermath of Messiah Complex, Cyclops reassembled them once again. Wolverine did not want X-23 or Warpath involved, but they refuse to leave when given the opportunity. Wolverine did not press the issue, believing that they had the right to choose their own destiny. Their first mission, after the events of the Messiah Complex, was to infiltrate a SHIELD facility, where a group of Purifiers have stolen valuable technology needed to resurrect a Sentinel named Bastion. Complications arose when that same group captured Wolfsbane, prior to their arrival, and threatened to shoot her. X-23 thought it was a bluff and attacked anyway, by detonating explosive charges that she had placed and armed off panel. Wolfsbane was seemingly shot by Matthew Risman, head of The Purifiers, in the face. It was later revealed that Risman actually shot Wolfsbane in the knee. Risman then took Wolfsbane to Purifier headquarters while the rest of X-force return to Angel's mansion, where Wolverine yelled at X-23 for disobeying his orders. X-23 stated that her mission was never to protect her teammates but to kill Matthew Risman, and Cyclops backed her up. When they were able to save Wolfsbane, they returned to Angel's mansion and summoned Elixir to heal her. When she woke up, she attacked Elixir, X-23 and Angel. During this attack, she had ripped off Angel's wings and took them to the Purifiers, to be used to build an army of angels that will serve to eradicate the remaining mutants. Angel awoke as Archangel ready to kill X-Force but X-23 was prepared to fight off his attacks. Unlike with Wolfsbane, Wolverine had said nothing about dying for Angel. In the middle of the fight, Archangel flew to the location of the Purifiers with the X-Force following him. Meanwhile, the leaders of the Purifiers were having a standoff on who is the rightful leader. Before the argument escalated, Archangel went on a killing spree; targeting the choir and demanding his wings back, while the X-Force went on the attack as well. In another part of the facility, Reverend Craig was hunting down Wolfsbane, saying that she is condemned to be a demon. He was then later attacked by Wolfsbane, presumably killing him. The X-Force managed to defeat the Purifiers but not completely, as Bastion and his resurrected puppets of prominent, former, X-Men enemies were able to escape. As at the end, it is shown that Archangel presumably returned to normal. Back at Angel's Aerie, they report back to Cyclops on what happened and now decides on who next in their hit list. Old Ghosts Back at home, the X-Force investigates what could have triggered the transformation of Angel and the triggered rage of Wolfsbane. They also thought about what to do with Elixir, since he now knows too much about the X-Force. They thought about killing him, but X-23 called the Stepford Cuckoos to erase Elixir's memories about the X-Force. But before they could do this, the team saw Graydon Creed on TV, saying that the assassination on him was just a cover-up to protect himself. They want to go after him, but Cyclops stop them because that have to go after Vanisher first because he has taken hold of a strain of the Legacy Virus. They all go except for Warpath, who goes home to visit the grave of his brother but was suddenly attacked by the Demon Bear. He was almost killed if it weren't for the intervention of Ghost Rider, who helps Warpath escape the creature. X-Force tracks down Vanisher in Japan but they also run into Domino, who tagged along to find the Legacy Virus. When they manage to find Vanisher, they interrogated him through Elixir's powers inducing a brain tumor, which prompted Vanisher to tell them that he had lost the Legacy Virus to a fight with the clones of the Marauders that was awakened when Mister Sinister died. When the X-Force got to the place where Vanisher lost the Legacy Virus, Domino manage to find it, but as they were about to leave with it, they are quickly attacked by The Right who is there to take it into their possession. X-Force fight back, X-23 fighting the Right members with the virus. But as they fight, X-23 drops the virus and is stabbed at the same time, the virus being released into her body. She decides after killing the Right member by popping her claws into his head, to kill herself by jumping into a vat of furnace to destroy the virus along with her. The other members of X-Force cover Elixir as he chases after X-23 hoping to save her. He catches up with her, but she still jumps off. Luckily, Elixir catches her hand, and purges the virus out of her. This however took too much out of him and he drops her. Later, she's revealed to be alive, Josh managing to divert her course slightly, and she caught on fire, burning her hair away and her skin. She took Josh's clothes and left him in his underwear. Back with Warpath and Ghost Rider, and Ghost Rider tells him the story of the ancient magic invoked by the elders of the Apache, and how he can channel their shamanistic powers to help him fight the Demon Bear which they call it "The Ghost Dance". The two quickly attack the Bear, slashing at it. Suddenly, Ghost Rider notices the Demon Bear had a knife stuck in its hide. He alerts Warpath, who removes it. The Demon Bear then releases totemic spirits, Ghost Rider revealing them to be the Apache gods, corrupted by the knife. The Gods then showed Warpath who their true enemy was. Back with Wolfsbane, and she's in the forest, searching for someone in the forest. Suddenly, the creature makes an appearance, revealing himself to the Asgardian God of Wolves and her former lover, Hrimhari. All of them meet back at Angel's mansion, the X-Force team from Japan having recaptured the Vanisher and gagged him. They see Warpath on the floor, and ask him what's wrong. He tells them that his entire tribe has been dug up, including his brother Thunderbird. When they all ask who, and Warpath replies: Eli Bard. Suicide Leper The Friends of Humanity are holding a rally in Iowa, at which they condemn mutants yet again, shouting blasphemy about them and so on. Suddenly, the mutant Beautiful Dreamer runs into the crowd, screaming for help. Suddenly, her mutant powers within her explode, affecting everyone at the rally. Her powers made everyone forget everything, including to keep pumping their own hearts. The Leper Queen had injected Beautiful Dreamer with a different strain of the Legacy Virus that affected her powers, changing them and making them unstable. Agent Morales begins to put the puzzle pieces together as she assumes that X-23 is connected to a lot of the previous mysteries still unsolved by SHIELD. Wolfsbane and Hrimhari talk, the latter informing the former of how Ragnarok made him discover that he belonged with her. Dust and Pierce continue to talk and Bastion continues to plan. At Greymalkin Industries, and Cyclops have the Stepford Cuckoos searching for Rahne, while he also has Beast working on time machines. He's called away by Angel, who flies him to Alcatraz where the rest of X-Force are. Cyclops arrives to find Domino laughing at a Vanisher who's screaming in pain, X-23 having cut off his ear after he'd tried to persuade Elixir to heal his tumor. Cyclops informs them of the incident with Beautiful Dreamer, and they debate, until Vanisher makes another comment and X-23 offers to torture him some more. X-Force split up: Archangel and X-23, Vanisher and Warpath and Domino and Wolverine. Each are at a different Friends of Humanity rally, expecting them yet again to throw a mutant into the rally and kill everyone there. X-23 smells something burning, and Fever Pitch stumbles into the crowd, screaming for help. Wolverine shouts to Vanisher to get X-23 and Archangel out of there, but Fever Pitch explodes, luckily, X-23 and Archangel being on the rim of the explosion. One of Leper Queen's henchmen drug Hellion's drink and they take him away in a van after he passes out. After X-Force escapes the explosion, they are discussing what exactly happened and Archangel shows further indications that he is becoming more and more unhinged. He also adds that he saw the Leper Queen there but was unable to get to her in time. This confirms that she is with Bastion. Cyclops approves Wolverine's kill order for Leper Queen and gives them another mission: To help Cable and the mutant baby, Hope. He gives them all time travel devices that will give them 33.2 hours in the future before returning them home. The Cuckoos pinpoint were the Leper Queen is and Cyclops has them relay that information to Wolverine. Agents of HAMMER come to the conclusion that X-23 will be in New York because the Leper Queen is there and the United Nations, whom the agents think is X-23's target as well, are going to be there. HAMMER mobilizes two attack squads to intercept X-23. Back at Angel's Aerie, Rahne Sinclair confides in Hrimhari while X-Force teleports to New York. At the same time, Leper Queen is injecting both Hellion and Surge with the new Legacy Virus and sends them to cause destruction at the United Nations but keeps an uninfected Boom-Boom for her own plans. X-Force moves against the Leper Queen and kill everyone that is still in her hideout except Leper Queen. She is holding Boom-Boom hostage in hopes that they will kill her to end her suffering. Vanisher knocks Leper Queen away from Boom-Boom and Wolverine jumps on her just as Cyclops gives the order to transport X-Force into the future. Having been denied the death she was hoping for, Leper Queen shoots Boom-Boom in the head, killing her. Messiah War X-Force find themselves having traveled 900 years into the future on their next mission; to protect Cable and the supposedly mutant messiah, Hope. Elixir complained about going back to the present to save their friends that were left behind. Wolverine promised him that they will. Logan then ordered Vanisher to teleport and scout ahead, but Telford claims that his powers are somehow being blocked. Following that, Vanisher was suddenly shot in the neck, causing X-Force to take cover from the unknown sniper. It later turned out to be Deadpool, who was still very much alive as a result of his healing factor. Wade told the X-Force that Cable will be at the old Xavier Institute. Now with some heading, they set out to finish their mission. Suddenly, X-23 picked up Cable's scent and began tracking him. When Wolverine was about to face Cable, he instead met up with Hope, with Cable pointing a gun in his temple. Wolverine informed Cable that they were sent to the future by his father to help him against Bishop. Cable had news of his own, and he updated the other time travelers that Bishop was in league with Stryfe, Cable's clone. When X-Force and Cable were attacked by Stryfe's army: Hope, Elixir and Vanisher escaped the skirmish. A division in the ranks occurred when Angel was drawn away by a voice whispering in his mind. When the battle is over, Cable warned Vanisher not to take away Hope from him. While X-Force was traveling, Wolverine talked to Warpath about being responsible to Hope's life if the whole team or Cable should fail. They were then attacked by Stryfe directly, who soundly defeated them one by one. Even as Cable detonated a bomb within Stryfe's armor, it was useless. Stryfe captured both Hope and Warpath. Running out of time, the X-Force split up into two teams; X-23, Domino, Vanisher and Deadpool will look for the power source that has been blocking Cable's time traveling and Vanisher's powers, while Cable, Wolverine and Elixir rescue Hope and Warpath. When Stryfe brought them to citadel, Bishop makes his move on killing Hope, but he was stopped by Stryfe. He was then able to read his mind and know Hope's significance. Hope removed Stryfe's helmet and she ask if he is Cable. Warpath was able to destroy his restraint and attack Stryfe but he was defeated when Hope distracted him. It was then that Bishop retaliated to Stryfe but he destroyed his cybernetic arm. Stryfe was then attacked by Cable using his psionic power, which supposedly burned out. Stryfe defeated his "brother" but it was a planed distraction for Wolverine and Elixir attack from behind. Meanwhile, Archangel traveled into the mountains and was surprised to discover the source of the voices he had been hearing, his former master and the one who turned him into Death, Apocalypse. Angel is seen fighting his programming as the Horseman of Death and was about to kill Apocalypse, whom he deemed weak in his state. But he overcame it and gave his former master pieces of his wings which Apocalypse used to revitalize himself becoming more powerful than ever before. He proposed to his horseman that they should kill Stryfe together. While Domino's team is looking for the source, Deadpool admitted that he has been hearing Stryfe in his mind and he plans to kill the X-Force. When they found the source, Laura was surprise that the source of the block is her friend, Kiden Nixon, who was kidnapped by Bishop and Stryfe from the present and hooked on into a machine that strengthen her powers to block anyone who can manipulate time and space. As time runs out, the X-Force begins to experience the negative effects of their time-traveling armbands. Kiden asks Laura to kill her as it is the only way to prevent them from being killed, but she is hesitating. It wasn't until Domino shot Kiden in the head that the time-space warp had stop. Vanisher wondered why weren't they killed by their armbands but before Domino could come up with an answer, Vanisher pressed the armband and he backtrack in time to the present. Deadpool arrived and blasted Stryfe with a laser cannon but Stryfe ripped him in half. With Deadpool dead and the other team attacking Stryfe still feeling the effects of the armband on their body, Stryfe moves in for Hope, but everyone was surprise that Apocalypse barges in, being accompanied by his horseman of death, Archangel. Together, they defeated Stryfe, with Apocalypse delivering the final blow. As this was going on, Bishop takes aim at Hope, but he was too weak to shoot. Apocalypse carried Hope into his arms and was about to kill Bishop, but he time-traveled to escape. Apocalypse took interest on Hope as his potential host, but Cable and X-Force surrounded him, with Logan asking Warren on which side he was on. Warren told Apocalypse that he had owed him his life by sparing his own, and he demanded Hope to be returned to them and Apocalypse agrees to this, but not before Apocalypse warned Cable that he will come back for the child. As X-Force left the citadel, Apocalypse is seen dragging Stryfe's weakened body to become his new host. Wolverine then ordered Cable to time-travel with Hope and X-Force splitting up again with Wolverine, Archangel and Elixir going to the UN, while X-23 prematurely cuts off Warpath and Domino's armband and goes to save Boom Boom alone. Not Forgotten All members of X-Force came back at the same moment they left to jump forward in time. X-23 was able to kill Leper Queen before she could kill Boom-Boom. Before dying, she thanked X-23 for setting her free from Bastion's control. X-23 then collapsed from the fatigue she experience from timetravel. It that moment that agents of HAMMER storm in and apprehended their primary target, X-23. Boom-Boom was left with two HAMMER agent with one of them about to rape her, when she was saved by Warpath. Meanwhile in the UN, Surge and Hellion tries to escape from their captors but the Legacy Virus within them begins to flare out. Angel and Wolverine came in just in time with Elixir who was able to purge the virus in Hellion's body and barely saved Surge's life, but her powers became out of control and was about to explode. Luckily, Hellion redirected her energy to the sky before passing out. Back in their base, Beast and Dr. Bradley evaluate Hellion and Surge medical condition as normal. While Elixir's mutant powers, Beast hypothesize that his DNA is rebooting itself from over usage of his powers. Beast tells Cyclops that he is also safe. Wolverine lunges his claws between Cyclops' neck and threaten him that if anyone of the Young X-Men ends up dead, that it will be his responsibility, to which Cyclops understood. Wolverine then brief Cyclops about the events in the Messiah War and assured him that Cable and Hope are safe. Wolverine then left to look for X-23 and assigned the Stepford Cuckoos to locate her using Cerebro, but they can't to which Domino threatened them at gunpoint to look harder. Meanwhile, Wolfsbane and Hrimhari made love in Angel's Aerie but they were attacked by 3 Frost Giants. They chased Wolfsbane and Hrimhari throughout the forest but eventually fought them together, after which Wolfsbane collapse. Hrimhari picked Wolfsbane up and went back to Angel's Aerie to look for the mutant healer, Elixir, but only found Archangel and Warpath investigating the damage done to Angel's Aerie. In an undisclosed location X-23 is reunited to her old handler from the Facility, Kimura, who begins to torture her by dismembering her arm. In a corridor, Agent Young told Agent Morales that he was a Facility member that infiltrated SHIELD and he also discussed to her about joining the facility. Stating she knew that if her answer were to be no, death would be the final penalty. So without hesitation, Agent Morales took out Young and escapes to rescue X-23. Kimura was about to chop off Laura's second arm, but a bullet was shot in her head, knocking her off and the shot came from Agent Morales' gun. Upon getting X-23 out of the chains, Morales couldn't understand why this child was still standing. Before questions could be answered, Kimura threatened to kill Morales. X-23 told Morales to run and both women fled the scene with Kimura not that far behind. X-23 manage to pin down Kimura into a steel door and she and Morales got locked up into a laboratory where the Facility creates large amounts of trigger scent that forces X-23 to go into a berserker rage. X-23 tells Morales to take shelter after giving her adamantium claws and triggering an explosion in the laboratory. Outside the laboratory, facility guards are opening the door when the sprinkler system activates and the trigger scent begins to shower the whole facility. When the doors are opened, X-23 lunges towards the facility guards and begins to kill everyone in a murderous frenzy. Prof Harkin is locked inside of office, calling for Kimura's help. X-23 barges in and was about to kill him but she was knock out by Kimura. She then kills the professor and was about to kill X-23 but Agent Morales threw a molotov cocktail to her, setting her on fire. Morales then help X-23 to her feet and escapes, but not before placing other molotov cocktail in all of the flammable and explosive parts of the Facility. Agent Morales and X-23 escapes the destroyed Facility, after which Kimura warned X-23 that she will kill everyone that she loved. Laura then collapse and told Morales that it was inevitable to which she replied that it'll be alright and promised her that she will remove any record of X-23 in HAMMER. It was then that the Stepford Cuckoos found X-23 where Domino and Wolverine pick her up with Magik teleporting them out. Utopia X-Force was deployed as a rescue team to save other mutants that will be subjected to Dark Beast's experiments. Later, they arrived as reinforcements during the conflict between the original X-Men, the Dark X-Men and the Dark Avengers. With Archangel taking down Hawkeye, and Wolverine defeating Weapon Omega, both of Osborn's team fall back. It is still unknown what will be the consequences now that the X-Men has found out the existence of the X-Force. Necrosha As Beast and Doctor Nemesis assessed on what happened on X-23 while Wolverine wanted to debrief her on what took place in the Facility but Cyclops told him that it could wait. X-23 then picks up a scent of the dead, and so does Wolverine. While Hrimhari was telling both Angel, Warpath about how both him and Wolfsbane was attacked of the Frost Giants. As this was going on, they were shot down by a lightning bolt and landed near Utopia. It was there that Warpath detected multiple dead mutants closing on to them with Pyro and Berserker, the one that shot them down, welcoming them to their own death. As these events are going on, Emma Frost begins to hear voices in her mind. She thinks that the Void is taking over until Tarot together with her deceased team, the Hellions, told her that she is mistaken. They begin to attack Emma and blame her for their death until she was saved by Cyclops, Domino and Wolverine. As every member of X-Men are all fighting Selene's resurrected minions, Selene orders the Hellions to retrieve Cypher who lost contact with Eli Bard. As the Hellions leaves the X-Men, they were replaced by Banshee, who immediately attacked his former comrades. Vanisher quickly teleports the X-Men to safety, where they received information that Selene is behind the recent resurrections and also witness the massive surge of life coming out of the island of Genosha. As Cyclops formulate a plan for a counterattack, the X-Men find themselves face to face against Selene's Inner Circle. As the Inner Circle dominate over their battle against the X-Men and the X-Force, Eli Bard goes after Warpath, demanding the spirit blade that he got from the Demon Bear. Trusting Eli Bard's word that the attacks on Utopia will stop if he gives up the blade, he gives it, but in return the Inner Circle kidnaps him and took him to Necrosha. Meanwhile, Hrimhari takes Wolfsbane to Elixir to have her healed only to find him unconscious Doctor Nemesis pointing a gun at him but he was stopped by X-23. As Doctor Nemesis assess Wolfsbane's condition, he finds out that she is pregnant, and the baby is killing her. Hrimhari runs off to the roof and with a long howl, he summons Hela, the Asgardian goddess of death. They both teleport back to Wolfsbane and stops time there. Hrimhari then asks Hela to save both Wolfsbane and their love child but Hela will only save one of them in exchange for his soul. As Hela looses her patience for the wolf prince, Hrimhari chose to save Elixir instead, whom he knows is the only one who can save both Wolfsbane and his baby. As soon as Hela cures Elixir, he wakes up disoriented with Hrimhari telling Elixir to give his love to Rahne and he promised he will come back in anyway possible before disappearing. When times resumes back to normal, Doctor Nemesis and X-23 wondered how he woke up and Vanisher asking Elixir to get rid of the tumor he gave him in his brain. But Elixir rushed in to heal Wolfsbane and her baby and when she woke up, Elixir send her Hrimhari's message. As Utopia lies in ruin, Wolverine radios the Cuckoos to find Wither and they tell him that he and the Inner Circle have left the island and took with them Warpath. Cyclops then tells Wolverine that X-Men will defend Utopia from any other attack from Selene's forces while the X-Force will go to Necrosha, find Warpath and stop Selene. Emma changes Cyclops' orders and tells Logan that they must kill Selene. X-Force teleported just outside of Selene's castle, after which Vanisher demanded Elixir to get rid of his tumor in his brain but he told him that already got rid of the tumor during the events of Messiah War. As the rest of X-Force goes prepares to attack, Vanisher leaves them. Meanwhile, Warpath is being tortured his brother, Thunderbird and Blink, Vanisher suddenly teleports in and saved Warpath but not before losing his arm. As the ritual to turn Selene into a god, a wave of energy destroy every living thing in Necrosha. When the energy wave was about to hit X-Force, Vanisher teleports the whole team to safety. Warpath confirms that Selene has become a god and that he knows how to defeat her. Warpath painted the X-Force and taught them the Ghost Dance that Ghost Rider thought him to defeat the Demon Bear. The X-Force then teleported inside Selene's castle and each member going after each member of Selene's Inner Circle. Wolverine and X-23 dismembers Senyaka, Archangel wounds Blink, Wolfsbane cuts Mortis' throat, Elixir kills Wither and Warpath snaps Thunderbird's neck. While Blink and Mortis escape, X-Force are confronted by a giant Selene and started to attack them until Warpath stabs her by her own demon blade in chest causing her to explode. Two days later, Cyclops debrief Wolverine on the status of X-Force and he told him that Warpath, Elixir, Wolfsbane, and X-23 are no longer on the team. Cyclops then told Wolverine that they may still need the team now more than ever. Second Coming When the Stepford Cuckoos reported to Cyclops that Cable has come back to the present, he had Domino and Vanisher go to San Francisco and Angel, Wolverine and X-23 join the X-Men to look for Cable and Hope. The X-Men was able to catch up to Cable and Hope when they were attacked by the Sapien League and they made their escape. As Wolverine is interrogating one of the league member who is not telling them anything, X-23 kills another member to threaten him, but the league member told them that they are just given instructions inside their brain. Psylocke and Nightcrawler then asked Angel, Wolverine and X-23 what they were hiding and they told the X-Men of the existence of the X-Force and Cyclops involvement, which Cyclops confirmed when asked by Nightcrawler. As Bastions attack become more dangerous he decides to isolate the X-Men resulting in the deaths of their teleporters Nightcrawler and Vanisher. Soon his plans are revealed and he traps all of San Francisco in powerful force field. In the center of the bubble is a smaller one connecting them to a future timeline. Bastion begins to send Nimrod Sentinels through the bubble and although the X-Men fight them off they learn that an even larger force waits on the other end. With no other options Cyclops decides to send X-Force, Cypher and Cable to the future timeline so that Cypher and communicate with and shut the Sentinels down ending the threat. However this is revealed as a suicide mission as Cable only had enough power left for one trip. Uncanny X-Force After the events of Second Coming, Wolverine felt that maybe he did not do enough to prevent the deaths of Nightcrawler and Cable. He attempted to get Cyclops to continue to sanction an X-Force team, but Cyclops did not want the X-Men to be associated with killing any longer. Wolverine formed his own X-force team with only one rule: no one knows they exist. X-Force Members Former Members Cannonball, Moonstar, Magma, Magik, Feral, Cypher, Sunspot, Blink, Karma, Thornn, Colossus, Skids, Wolfsbane, Spiral, Rictor, Shatterstar, Marrow, Caliban Current Members Cable, Domino, Psylocke, Doctor Nemesis, Forge, Cluster, Hope Summers, Boom Boom, Fantomex, Pete Wisdom, Caliban, Vanisher, Puck, Angel, Siryn, Copy cat, Deadpool, Elixir, Prodigy, Bedlam, X-23, Deadpool, Warpath Category:Team Category:Villains Category:X-Force Category:Krakoans